


Dependency

by ArtificialAppearance



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drama, M/M, War, trashbagshipping
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialAppearance/pseuds/ArtificialAppearance
Summary: "Ich schwöre dir, so lange du mich brauchst, so lange werde ich auch leben." Denn seit Academia in ihre Heimat eingefallen war, hatten sie nur noch sich. [ShayXYuto, Drama, Yaoi]





	Dependency

_POV: Shay_

 

 

Yuto hatte nicht oft Angst in seinem Leben. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich Yuto noch nie dabei gesehen, Angst zu haben.

Und auch als ich das erste Mal seit ich ihn kenne, Angst in seinen Augen erkennen konnte, war es nicht die Angst um sich selber, sondern die um mich. Die Angst, mich zu verlieren.

 

Als der Krieg in Heartland ausbrach und Academia alles erbarmungslos in Schutt und Asche legte, unsere Heimat dem Erdboden gleich machte, die Kriegsmaschinen herzlos die Menschen der Stadt jagte, sie in Karten sperrte und man uns Ruri nahm, hatten Yuto und ich nur noch uns.

 

Durch den Verlust meiner Schwester hielten wir uns selbst nur noch stärker fest, um ja nicht, auch noch einander und somit gänzlich alles Wichtige im Leben zu verlieren.

 

Die Stadt lag in Trümmern, der Gestank von Tod und Verderben lag uns in der Nase, bereitete uns Übelkeit und obwohl wir uns mit aller Macht gegen Academia wehrten, hatten wir letztlich doch keine Chance, wurden immer weiter zurück gedrängt, mussten um unser Überleben kämpfen, versteckten uns in alten, verfallen Häusern, immer auf der Hut, stets wachsam, nicht doch noch von den Feinden erwischt zu werden.

Denn wir mussten am Leben bleiben. Um Ruri zu retten und Academia zu vernichten, sobald wir die Kraft dazu gesammelt haben.

 

 

Es zog widerlich durch alle Nischen und Löcher des malträtierten Hauses, in dem Yuto und ich uns für die Nacht niedergelassen hatten. Nur vorläufig. Schon morgen würden wir weiter ziehen, auf der Suche nach Kraft und einer Möglichkeit Academia aus unserer Heimat zu vertreiben, sie für ihre Taten büßen zu lassen.

Es war auch einfach zu riskant sich zu lange an einem Ort aufzuhalten, die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden, war einfach zu groß.

 

Es war kalt und nass, der Boden schmutzig und unbequem, doch mehr Luxus als dieses Haus, konnten wir in unserer Situation wirklich nicht verlangen.

 

Ich biss gequält die Zähne zusammen, als Yuto mir umständlich dabei half, mich notdürftig auf den Boden nieder zu lassen und mich an die Wand hinter mir zu lehnen.

Der Kleinere musterte mich besorgt, nahm meine Hand von der Wunde an meiner Seite die ich auf diese gelegt hatte, um die Blutung wenigstens ein wenig zu stoppen und seine Augen weiteten sich in einem Anflug von Panik, als er sah, wie tief die Verletzung war, dass der Schnitt weit ins Fleisch ging.

 

Bei unserer Flucht hatte mich eine Kriegsmaschine erwischt. Nicht gerade hilfreich in unserer Situation, bedachte man auch, dass ich jetzt keine medizinische Hilfe erwarten konnte.

 

Yuto nahm sich hastig sein Cape ab, drückte es zusammen und presste es dann gegen meine Wunde, um die Blutung unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Ein Zischen entkam mir und ich zog scharf die Luft ein, als der Schmerz wellenartig durch meinen ganzen Körper schoß.

 

"Halt durch!", sprach Yuto mit fester Stimme, doch mein Blickfeld begann bereits zu verschwimmen und ich spürte, wie die Ohnmacht mit zarten Fingern nach mir greifen wollte, denn der Blutverlust war einfach zu groß.

 

Natürlich würde ich durch halten. Musste ich. Für Heartland. Für Ruri. Und für Yuto.

 

Ich rang mir ein gequältes Lächeln ab und streckte meine Hand nach meinem besten Freund aus, fuhr ihm kurz über die Wange, wollte ihn mit dieser Geste beruhigen, doch es half nur sporadisch.

 

"Ich gehe Medizin suchen. Verbände. Und vielleicht ein Schmerzmittel.", verkündete Yuto dann und wollte sich bereits erheben und seinen Worten Taten folgen lassen, doch ich griff nach seinem Handgelenk und hielt ihn somit zurück.

 

Sein Blick verriet zwar nichts, doch ich kannte ihn nun schon so lange und wusste genau, dass in seinem Inneren ein Sturm voller Verzweiflung und Sorge um mich tobte. Diesen wollte ich gern beruhigen.

 

"Das ist nicht nötig. Mir geht es gut."

Natürlich kaufte er mir das nicht ab.

Dabei hätte ich mir denken können, dass ich dem Kleineren nichts vor machen kann, wie gut ich meine Schmerzen auch zu verbergen versuchte.

 

"Natürlich ist das nötig. Sieh dich doch an. Wir kriegen die Blutung kaum gestoppt. Hör auf immer alles was dich betrifft einfach runter zu spielen. Vor mir brauchst du das doch nicht tun. Vor wem kannst du dich denn sonst schwach zeigen, wenn nicht vor mir?"

 

Das sagt der Richtige. Er ist doch selbst genau so stur und keinen Deut besser als ich, versucht sich seine wahren Gefühle auch nie anmerken zu lassen. Ich wusste ja auch, dass er recht hatte, ich vertraute ihm blind, musste vor ihm nicht den Starken mimen. Doch in dieser Situation konnten wir uns eine solche Schwäche einfach nicht leisten und wir haben uns seit Beginn des Krieges antrainiert, alle Schwächen krampfhaft zu verbergen, nur um uns selbst zu schützen. Es war mittlerweile schon fast eine Art Instinkt und diese lassen sich schwer ablegen.

Andererseits war Yuto aber auch schon immer der Vernünftigere von uns beiden, das ist eine unumstößliche Tatsache.

Dennoch wollte ich nicht, dass er ging, denn die Angst ihn auch noch zu verlieren, war einfach viel zu groß. Da leide ich lieber, so schnell sterbe ich schon nicht.

 

"Bleib hier. Es ist viel zu gefährlich.", formte ich meine Sorge dann schließlich also in Worte und wir wussten beide, dass ich recht hatte.

Da draußen waren überall diese Kriegsmaschinen, schon zu zweit da raus zu gehen war purer Wahnsinn, alleine gewiss sogar Selbstmord.

Doch Yuto ließ sich nicht von seiner Entscheidung abbringen.

 

"Ich muss es versuchen."

"Es ist doch nicht mal sicher, ob du überhaupt was findest.", versuchte ich noch einmal an seine Vernunft zu appellieren und seine Entscheidung zu revidieren, doch es brachte nichts.

 

Langsam aber sicher, spürte ich, wie sich meine Wunde in eine fiebrige Entzündung wandeln wollte und mir wurde schlecht, Yuto konnte ich schon lange nur noch als einen bloßen Umriss erkennen.

Der Blutverlust zollte seinen Tribut und die Schmerzen hatten sich in ein permanentes Brennen und Pochen gewandelt.

 

"Ich lasse dich ganz bestimmt nicht einfach sterben. Das Krankenhaus ist in der Nähe. Vielleicht ist noch was Brauchbares übrig.", erklang dann erneut die Stimme meines besten Freundes, während ich kraftlos weiter an der Wand hinab rutschte.

Ich hasste es, mich in so einem erbärmlichen Zustand zu zeigen, selbst vor Yuto. Doch viel daran ändern konnte ich wohl nicht.

 

"Versprich mir, dass du wieder kommst. Ich will nicht auch noch dich verlieren.", flüsterte ich letztlich heißer.

 

Nein, das würde ich nicht ertragen. Der Verlust meiner Schwester hat mir bereits den Boden unter den Füßen weg gerissen, jetzt auch noch Yuto zu verlieren, würde mich gänzlich innerlich töten.

Und ich wusste, dass es meinem besten Freund genauso ging, genau deshalb, wollte er diese waghalsige Aktion wohl auch unbedingt auf sich nehmen.

 

"Ich komme wieder, Shay. Ganz bestimmt. Warte auf mich."

 

Und mit diesen Worten lief Yuto schließlich aus dem alten Gebäude, während mich die Ohnmacht letztlich doch in ihre Gewalt bekam.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als ich wieder zu mir kam, aber es mussten wohl ein paar Stunden sein, denn als ich die Augen aufschlug, stand die Sonne am Himmel und sendete ihre Strahlen auf die hässlichen Überreste der Stadt, von der so wenig übrig war, dass man es fast schon nicht als Stadt bezeichnen konnte.

 

Der Regen peitschte vom Himmel, fiel durch das demolierte Dach und benetzte auch den dreckigen Boden des Hauses auf dem ich lag.

 

Ich verzog kurz das Gesicht, als mich eine Welle des Schmerzes an die gegebene Situation erinnerte und griff ganz automatisch an die Stelle mit der Wunde, spürte einen dicken Verband.

Yuto musste wohl wieder Erwarten tatsächlich Erfolg gehabt haben.

Dann fuhr ich augenblicklich erschrocken hoch, ignorierte den Schmerz und sah mich panisch um.

Yuto! Wo ist er?

 

Doch lange musste ich nicht suchen, denn der kleinere Duellant saß direkt neben mir und bedachte mich mit einem Blick, den ich bis dato noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte.

Angst. Und unendliche Erleichterung.

 

Yuto biss sich unvermittelt so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass sie bereits zu bluten anfing und das nur, um die aufkommenden, verräterischen Tränen die sich ungefragt einen Weg über seine Wangen bahnen wollten, zu unterdrücken, doch das Beben seines Körpers konnte er dann doch nicht zurück halten.

 

Ich hatte Yuto noch nie weinen sehen und war im ersten Moment maßlos überfordert, wusste gar nicht, warum er so mit den Tränen kämpfte.

 

"Ich dachte du wärst tot. Als ich gestern wieder gekommen bin und dich bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen gesehen habe, bin ich vom Schlimmsten ausgegangen. Ich hatte so eine Angst, dass du nie wieder aufwachst."

 

Yuto ist wahrlich kein Mensch der oft Gefühle zeigte. Er war stets berechnend, ruhig und kühl. Doch der drohende Verlust seines besten Freundes, hat wohl sogar ihn innerlich so aufgewühlt, dass er vor Erleichterung weinte. Es war erschreckend und verständlich zu gleich. Denn wir hatten nur noch uns und würde einer von uns sterben, dann wären wir ganz alleine in dieser grausamen Welt.

Und Yuto bedeutete mir so viel, er war mir unendlich wichtig, er ist schon seit Jahren ein unersetzbarer Teil meines Lebens. Ich denke, sein Verlust würde mich wohl genauso fertig zurück lassen, wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer.

Er ist nicht nur ein Teil meines Lebens, er IST mein Leben.

 

Vorsichtig, ganz entgegen meiner sonstigen Art, legte ich ihm sachte die Hände auf die Wangen und wischte ihm mit dem Daumen die vereinzelten Tränen weg, die er letztlich doch nicht zurück halten konnte, lächelte kaum merklich. Ich bin nicht besonders geübt im Lächeln, ich tat es nicht oft. Doch ich versuchte das Beste, damit es richtig herüber kommt.

 

"Keine Sorge. So schnell kriegen mich diese Academia-Bastarde schon nicht klein."

 

Yuto fasste sich wieder, setzte wieder seine unberührte Miene auf, doch ich wusste, dass er innerlich noch immer aufgewühlt war.

Und ich wollte etwas tun, was ihn wohl noch viel mehr aufwühlt und doch gleichzeitig beruhigt.

 

Also beugte ich mich zu ihm vor und legte ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken meine Lippen auf seine.

Es war nicht das erste Mal dass wir das taten und doch fühlte es sich jedes Mal auf's Neue wie das erste Mal an, weil es immer etwas Besonderes war und auch immer etwas Besonders bleiben würde.

Denn seit der Krieg ausgebrochen war, waren die Momente in denen wir so etwas tun konnten, in denen wir die Zeit für so etwas hatten, rar gesät und so ist dieser Moment jedes Mal unheimlich kostbar, denn es könnte immer das Letzte mal sein, dass wir so etwas tun können.

 

Und dieser Kuss hatte so viel Bedeutung. Vertrautheit, Trost, Sicherheit, Geborgenheit und nicht zuletzt auch stummes Verlangen, Hingabe und Liebe.

 

Yuto löste sich wieder von mir und sah mich mit gewohnt ernster Miene an, nichts sprach mehr von dem Gefühlsausbruch, den er gerade eben noch hatte.

 

"Du solltest dich noch ein wenig ausruhen. In zwei Stunden müssen wir uns ein neues Versteck suchen."

 

Er hat Recht. Wir sind ohnehin nur wegen mir noch hier, sonst brechen wir immer bereits im Morgengrauen auf.

 

"Schmerztabletten habe ich leider keine gefunden. Aber wenigstens noch ein wenig Wasser. Eine halbe Flasche noch.", verkündete Yuto stolz und ich verstand natürlich, dass er froh über solche Dinge war, die für normale Menschen wohl eine Lappalie darstellten.

Aber in unserer Situation war es schon ein rießen Glück, wenn wie überhaupt was zu Essen und zu Trinken fanden und sei es nur ein Stück gammeliges Brot.

 

Ich folgte Yutos Anweisung und ließ mich zurück auf den Boden sinken, blickte jedoch zu dem anderen Duellanten.

Dieser schien mit irgendwelchen Gedanken beschäftigt, haderte offenbar mit sich selbst, legte sich dann aber neben mich auf den Boden und schmiegte sich an mich.

 

Mein Arm fand ganz automatisch den Weg zu seiner Hüfte, legte sich um diese und drückte den Körper des Kleineren näher zu mir.

Dann drehte ich meinen Kopf in seine Richtung und als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, war es diesmal Yuto der den letzten Abstand zwischen uns unterbrach und hungrig seine Lippen auf meine legte.

 

Doch die Augen zu schließen und dieses Gefühl in vollen Zügen zu genießen, konnten wir uns leider nicht erlauben, denn wir mussten permanent auf der Hut sein, die Feinde lauerten überall, warteten nur darauf, auch den Letzten die ihnen entkommen waren, den Gar auszumachen.

Ich kann von Glück reden, dass mich niemand unserer Feinde während meiner Ohnmacht entdeckt hat.

 

Yutos Lippen waren rau und spröde vom Dreck und Staub, trotz allem liebte ich sie.

Der Schwarz-blauhaarige seufzte leise in den Kuss, als ich meine Lippen verlangend gegen seine bewegte, ihm forsch in die Unterlippe biss und ihn sehnsuchtsvoll noch näher an mich drückte, meine Hand über seinen Rücken und seine Seite wandern ließ.

 

Doch wie sehr das Verlangen in uns auch brannte, ins war beiden bewusst, dass wir uns diesem momentan wirklich nicht hingeben konnten, wie sehr wir auch wollten.

Der Kuss musste reichen, es war zu gefährlich, sich weiterer Leidenschaft hinzugeben, es musste warten. Warten, bis wir eines Tages sicher waren oder diese Bastarde aus unserer Stadt vertrieben hatten. Wie schwer das auch war. Doch mehr als flüchtige Berührungen waren da eben einfach nicht drin.

 

Erneut war es Yuto, der den Kuss schließlich widerwillig unterbrach und seinen Kopf auf meine Brust bettete.

 

"Ich bin müde.", gab er schließlich leise zu.

 

Verständlich. Auch zum Schlafen blieb uns kaum noch Gelegenheit und dann war er ja auch die ganze Nacht wach, um sich um mich zu kümmern. Auch so schliefen wir die Nächte nicht viel, immer abwechselnd für ein paar Stunden, stets auf der Hut und wachsam.

 

Meine Finger strichen ihm sanft durch die Haare, beruhigend, an seiner Seite.

 

"Schlaf ein wenig. Ich bleibe wach und wache über dich. Ich wecke dich, wenn wir los müssen."

Oder Feinde kommen. Doch dies sprach ich nicht aus, denn um den Umstand wusste Yuto auch so.

Wir wachten stets gegenseitig über uns, nur noch uns habend, aneinander festhaltend und uns beschützend.

 

"Okay...Danke."

 

"Ich schwöre dir, so lange du mich brauchst, so lange werde ich auch leben.", flüsterte ich dann leise, als Yuto bereits eingeschlafen war, während mein Blick durch ein Loch im Dach zu dem vom Regen aufklarenden Himmel fiel.

 

 

 

 

_\- End -_


End file.
